1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus having a hanger rod and a retaining bar which moves with respect to the hanger rod. Garment hangers or other hook-shaped members are mounted upon the hanger rod and the retaining bar is secured to at least one pin, preferably two pins. Each pin moves with respect to the hanger rod thereby allowing the retaining member to move between an open position and a locked position, with respect to the hanger rod.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clothing retailers have found that displaying merchandise on garment hangers increases sales. Most retailers keep the hanger when a garment is sold and re-use the hanger for displaying replenishment merchandise. Collecting hangers at the point of sale, sorting them, and re-using them causes attendant operational problems for retailers. Nonetheless, overall operating expenses decline as a result of the undertaking.
Hanger storage assemblies have been used to handle or store garment hangers in a neat and organized fashion between a hanger bar and a retainer bar. Most conventional hanger storage assemblies either use a pin which is secured to the hanger bar and a retaining bar which slides with respect to the pin, or use a retaining bar which is secured to a latching member which is formed as a leaf spring.
Cameron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,145, teaches a caddy for garment hangers. An end plug having a hollow cylindrical shape is inserted into a tube. The inserted portion of the end plug is slightly smaller in diameter than an outer portion of the end plug. A shoulder is defined at the junction between the inserted portion and the outer portion. The inner portion has shallow projections, in the form of longitudinally extending ribs, peripherally spaced about the exterior surface, which are used to form a tight fit between the end plug and the tube. A hanger clamping member is secured to a pair of latching members, each in the form of a leaf spring. Each leaf spring projects through holes in the tube. As the clamping member moves toward the tube, each leaf spring reaches a position at which it springs into a locked position.
Simmerman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,727, teaches a garment hanger assembly which also has a retaining member secured to a pair of latching members, each in the shape of a leaf spring. The leaf springs project through holes in end caps. The end caps are attached to a hanger bar. When the retaining member reaches a certain position, the leaf springs move into a locked position.
Cameron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,906, discloses a caddy for storing garment hangers. The caddy includes a tube and a retainer strip that is secured to a pair of latching members. Each latching member is formed as a leaf spring. The latching mechanisms taught by the '906 Cameron patent can permanently deform through repeated use, rendering the caddy quite difficult to use in actual practice.
Hall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,355, discloses a hanger storage assembly having a pin that is secured with respect to a hanger bar. A retaining member slides with respect to the pin, between an open position and a closed position. A resilient latch member having serrations is used to lock the retaining member in a set position. A spring positioned between the hanger bar and the retaining bar urges the retaining bar away from the hanger bar when the retaining bar is unlatched.
Zelniker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,473, teaches a hanger retaining device which has retaining pins mounted on a hanger bar. A retaining rod is slidably mounted on the retaining pins, so that the retaining rod slides with respect to the retaining pins. A spring is positioned between the retaining rod and the hanger bar and urges the retaining rod away from the hanger bar, toward a normally open position.
Wiederer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,767, discloses an end cap which fits into an end of a tubular member of a garment hanger caddy. A groove is cut at least partially around the end cap between the inner portion which fits within the tubular member and the outer portion which forms the exposed end cap. The external surface of the inner portion is formed by raised splines which are separated by substantially planar flats.
Any improvement, particularly those associated with operating and handling the garment hangers, will render retail operations more efficient and thus be advantageous for the consumer.